Don't leave me
by nerdygirlforce1
Summary: She thought she was as worthless as he told her.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth cried as she caught john and Nikki. They all over each other, mouths pressed against each other passionately, with a kind of passion she hasn't felt with john in years. Time stood still. She knew. She always knew, but she still didn't know how to react. Didn't know what she was supposed to do. Her first emotion was rage as She pulled off her engagement ring John gave her before she shoved Nikki to the ground. Rage blinded Elizabeth as she lost control on the other woman. Johns face remained a calm mask as he simply wrapped one arm around her little waist and pulled her away from Nikki, slamming her against the lockers to keep her in place. Elizabeth winced at the immediate pain in her shoulder.

Nikki got up and tried to retaliate against Elizabeth, but John held up a hand to stop her. Nikki immediately stopped, knowing better than to go against John.

"Nikki, can you wait for me outside?" John said in a sickly sweet tone that made Elizabeth cringe. It was the calm before the storm. "Sure baby" she said before smirking at Elizabeth and wrapping her arms around Johns neck and kissing him deeply before turning around and walking out of the locker room.

He watched her leave before turning his attention back to Elizabeth. "Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Keep your voice down" he growled, pressing his full body weight against her and the locker. "John I am not doing this again. This is the same as what happened with eve... The weddings off." John laughed humorlessly as his face got so close to hers that they were almost touching.

"You don't make that decision do you?" She looked at the floor and he tilted her chin up, refusing to break eye contact.

"I want to leave!" She said and pushed against him with all her might. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and held them above her head. "Where are you going to go?" His tone of voice and the cloudy look in his eyes made her freeze. She has seen that look in his eyes before, the last time she saw that look she had to get stitches.

"I said, Where the hell do you think you are going to go? Who will want you? You are so insane that nobody will want to deal with you, you're lucky to have me, and you shouldn't care who I have on the side. You have a good life with me. Don't mess it up." She felt another tear flow freely down her cheek and he gave her a look of mock pity which made her cry even more.

"Aww it's alright" he laughed as he dropped her wrists and moved away from her. She slumped to the ground as she sobbed harder.

He gave her a look that Elizabeth couldn't identify before He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to him. He put his arms around her waist and tightened his arms so tight that she almost cried out in pain. " in just 2 months you will be mrs john cena. And remember, it's till death do us part." He leaned in to kiss her and she leaned away from him on an attempt to be defiant.

He laughed before putting a hand on her neck and forcing his lips on hers in a deep kiss. He stood back to watch as she sat on the floor again and closed her eyes. "I have to go and warm up for raw. Clean yourself up before leaving. Nobody is to see you like this." He then smirked and added "It might ruin my image." He left the locker room and left her, sitting in the same spot, crying and yelling at herself for being so stupid. She needed to leave, but she couldn't. She finally collected herself enough to stand up and leave the room. John expected her to watch raw tonight on the large backstage screen with everyone, and not to risk angering him even more, she hurried to it. She joined some stage tech to watch the show, and she put on a fake smile and laughed and joked around, and nobody noticed the hurt she felt inside.

Bray watched the small girl as she made her way to watch raw. He stroked his beard, deep in thought as he saw her turn the corner, and go out of his sight. She was beautiful to him, with her long dark hair and small waist. He's been watching her for weeks, he knows her problems.

It hurt him to see her like this. He has stood in the shadows, listening to every word john cena has told her. He has seen everything john has done to her. She was never at fault. She deserved better than cena. She deserved to know the truth about monsters. she would be strong with him and she would help spread his cause. Bray wanted her. He wouldn't force her, he would be calm and gentle with her, And he would stay by her side and teach her all truths. If she would let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a re upload of sorts. I changed some things I hope you enjoy it!**

Revenge. That was all elizabeth wanted. She wanted revenge on John for locking her in this eternal hell and she wanted revenge on nikki Bella for fucking her situation up even more. She wanted revenge on everyone who believed john when he said she was downright crazy, and she wanted revenge on people who left her to face the torment alone. She wanted them to feel her pain. The thought of revenge has taken over her thoughts lately. It was an obsession she couldn't get over.

She was in her hotel room she shared with john, laying in her bed in the darkness. After her incident with john, She left RAW early. She knew that John would be pissed but right now she didn't give two shits about consequences. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would overcome her before john Came back. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a shuffling noise, coming from the other side of the hotel room door. She sat up but didnt moved towards the door, thinking that the cause of the noise might be the people in the rooms next to her. She abandoned that theory when she saw a small slip of paper slide under her door.

She cautiously moved towards the door, careful not to into bump anything in the darkness. She slowly grabbed the note before looking through her peephole in the door to see if the person who left the note was still around. She figured that they wouldn't be, and she was right. She turned the bedside lamp on and opened the small note. She froze when she saw the first words, Written in neat handwriting, which read, "I know everything." She almost dropped the note, and considered throwing the note away before she read anything else. But curiosity overtook her, and she read on.

" You cant hide forever. You are injured, living this lie, hoping everything will be alright. You rely on the lie that you are full of light, when i know you are full of darkness. How bad do you want revenge? Dont lie to yourself and say you dont want to see them lying beneath your feet. I can help you. I can make sure that you get the ultimate retribution for all the pain they caused. All you have to do is join me. We will fight this war together. You will never be alone again. - Bray"

Elizabeth sighed shakily as she put the note down. She has always noticed Bray, Lurking in the shadows with his followers. However, she's never payed much attention to him, well until now. What's perplexed her, is how he found out about her thirst for revenge, and her fear of being alone. She has never told anyone about has never trusted anyone enough.

She put her head in her hands as she let out another shaky breath. Her body shivered as she contemplated what to do. She knew she should just forget about it, Even thinking about the offer meant trouble. She should just forget about Getting out and face that fact that John cena owns her. But the only thing she can focus on is revenge. He basically promised her that she would win, and the thought thrilled her. The thought of revenge gave her chills that ran through her body. She turned the lights off as she climbed into bed again. She turned her back to the door and closed her eyes, waiting for john but thinking about Bray.

She drifted into an uneasy sleep. Even her dreams were plagued with sadness and insanity. She woke up an hour later in a cold sweat and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that John wasn't back from the arena yet. She silently got up from the bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before exiting her room and heading towards the lobby. She knew what she was about to was a long shot, but she had to try. She approached the lobby and smiled at the well dressed lady at the counter. "can i help you?" The lady said sweetly. "um.. can you please tell me the room that Bray wyatt is staying in? He is a friend of mine, but i can't seem to remember the room number." The lady smiled again as she typed something into the computer and looked back up at elizabeth. "Ok ma'am, he is in room 212" "thank you so much" Elizabeth smiled as she quickly walked away.

Bray cant sleep, like always. His mind always worked, And that prevented him from sleeping much. He sat in his rocking chair and slowly rocked back and forth. He was currently playing a waiting game, something he didn't like to do. But he has always preached about patience, so he waited. He glanced at Luke and erick, who were already fast asleep in their separate beds. He was grateful to have such loyal followers in these men. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, and to his surprise, Elizabeth was at his door. "can we.. can we talk?" She whispered. He quickly noticed her small frame shaking almost violently, her skin was even paler than usual, and her eyes were dull and lifeless looking. Bray gave her a look of concern as he put an arm around her shoulder and led her into the room. "of course darlin."


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth hesitantly walked into the quiet room. It was dark in the large hotel room, but she could still make out the silhouettes of harper and rowan, sleeping soundly. Even when they are asleep and seemingly harmless, She still got an uneasy feeling just being around them. Bray sensed her uneasiness and waved his hand nonchalantly in their direction. "pay no mind to them darlin, They do nothin without my command." She nodded and seemed to relax a bit.

Bray sat down in his chair and motioned her to the small couch, where she slowly sat down. The room was bathed in silence for what seemed like an eternity. It was Bray who spoke first.

"To what do i owe this pleasure?"

"I think you know why I'm here." She finally managed to spit out.

"Did you like my note?"

"I dont think like is the right word."

Bray gave her a questioning look mixed with a smirk but said nothing. She curled up on the couch, moving to sit with her legs crossed. She looked away from Brays icy blue eyes to gaze out the open window, admiring the dark city streets. She slowly continued.

"I Just want to know why. And how. Why are you making this great offer of helping me through my problems and joining your family and…. getting revenge…" She trailed off and looked back to stare at Bray.

"And how? How did you Know about my problems? Nobody knows…. or cares." She paused again and tried to control her shaking body.

He remained silent as she struggled with the words to say.

"Just… Why me?" She breathed, running a hand through her dark hair. "There are plenty of other basket cases you could help."

She stopped and glared when He started laughing quietly. She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. This only made him laugh harder.

"Do you really think that you are just another case for me to cure? I Dont just ask anyone and everyone to join my family. That would be careless, and I am not a careless man. I see The darkness in you, Its something you are trying to hide. I see your strength and ambition. They tried to bury it, to turn you into a nameless, emotionless girl. They tried to make you just another pretty face. I know thats not what you want. You want out." He smiled slightly when she nodded her head.

"He wont let me go." She whispered as she felt a few stray tears fall down her cheeks.

He slowly stood up and gave her a concerned look as he approached her. She eyed him cautiously, But said nothing as he quietly sat down next to her. He stared into her dark brown eyes and noticed sadness, anger, and another emotion he couldn't quite place.

"He has no choice. I will make sure you are safe at all times. He is a temporary nuisance that will be taken care of. And you will have your chance at revenge, If that is what you want." She nodded quickly, and he again saw an emotion that he couldn't quite place flash in her eyes.

She smiled weakly, and he slowly raised his hand to run it along the side of her face. He frowned When she flinched, and he realized just how bad John had hurt her. The scars of Johns abuse ran deep. He rested his hand against the the side of her head, and she relaxed and slowly leaned into the touch. He slowly moved his hand and went to sit back in his chair.

Elizabeth didn't want to go back to her room with john, So she sprawled out on the couch. She knew john would be mad, but at the moment, she didn't care. She finally let her exhaustion sink in, and the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Bray, rocking in his chair calmly, watching her.

Bray Watched Elizabeth sleep for what felt like hours. He won the first battle, getting her to trust him. But her damage was very deep. He wasnt going to give up. He has never given up on anything. He sighed and watched her breathing evenly, Eyes closed as she slept peacefully. " We will help you darlin." He whispered. "youre one of us now."


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later

It didn't take long for an obsession to grow. she knew she couldn't target of her suffering just yet, even with Brays help. However, she could wound him by taking what's important to him. She could leave him with nothing, so, when she did strike, she would be successful.

"If we take what he loves most, he will be nothing." She explained to Bray.

They were in his hotel room in the middle of the night, how they usually met.

"Yes, but remember your patience darlin'"

"I know, I haven't forgotten your lessons Bray." She smiled when he nodded approvingly.

She has improved since she opened herself and started listening to Bray. He taught her to plan and concentrate instead of running in, guns blazing, without so much as a thought. For the first time in a while, her mind felt stabilized. And she could only thank him for that. He has become special to her, but she wouldn't admit to herself that it might be love.

"So you know him better than anyone. You know what he cherishes most.

"Yes." She mumbled, his words breaking her out of her thoughts.

She moved to sit on the bed closest to his chair. She sat with her legs crossed and held up one finger.

"Number one. His career."

She held up another finger.

"Number two. His image."

She held up a third finger.

"Number three. His 'property'."

He raised an eyebrow at the word property.

"He thinks of Nikki and I as property."

"So since i won't let you destroy yourself, you are saying we should target Nikki Bella as well." She nodded slightly, waiting for his answer.

He tapped his fingers along the arm of his chair, a habit she always noticed, but never acknowledged.

"We have to start somewhere, so lets start with Ms. Bella."

She could barely hide her excitement, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around Bray. His breathing hitched slightly at the feeling of her so close to him, and she took it as she was too close. She pulled away, mumbling an apology.

"Don't apologize darlin'." He said quietly, standing from his chair and walking to where she sat on the bed, kneeling in front of her so they were at eye level.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my little Elizabeth. I actually think you might have misunderstood my actions."

She raised an eyebrow, her breathing becoming shallow as he reached up, running his fingers through her long curly hair.

"Elizabeth-" He started, but was cut short by a knock at the door. Elizabeth jumped at the noise, breaking her eye contact with Bray. Bray groaned quietly before standing to open the door. She saw Erick and Luke standing in the hallway, and she remembered that Bray sent them out on an errand earlier that night, and they must be getting back. Erick and luke both nodded at her, before Bray pulled them in and whispered something to the bigger men.

When he finished speaking, the two men left the room. Elizabeth stood up from the bed.

"I have to go" She whispered.

"I don't want John waking up and noticing me gone."

Bray nodded and and held the door open for her. She went to walk through but was stopped momentarily by Bray, who grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled her to him, planting a kiss on her forehead. She was shocked but said nothing, and walked out the door, listening to it shut behind her. She released the breath she realized she was holding in, and walked down the hallway to her room, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be watching her.

She opened her hotel room door, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of John still sleeping peacefully. She crawled in the bed and turned away from him, still feeling Brays hands in her hair, and hiss kiss on her forehead. She can't deny how Bray made her feel anymore, but she knew they couldn't be together until John was no longer a problem. Elizabeth closed her eyes, anticipating the plan they would make to get over their first obstacle standing in their way; Nikki Bella.

" now there is more to fight for." she thought before letting sleep take her into a perfect dream world, one where John didn't exist, where it was only her and Bray.


	5. Chapter 5

She was woken up the next morning by John, who was packing his gym bag.

"I'm going to the gym for a few hours. Don't know when I will be back."

Elizabeth forced herself to smile and nod. She knew he would visit nikki, but again she forced herself to push that thought out of her head. Instead, she focused on getting out of bed, getting dressed, and exiting the room.

She made her way to the lobby, getting an apple for breakfast. She noticed other WWE superstars already eating, and she smiled and acknowledged a few of them before finishing her food and walking back towards the rooms. She looked around before approaching Brays room and knocking gently.

Luke opened the door, gesturing for her to come inside. She spotted Erick sitting on the floor next to Bray, who, like he usually was, sitting in his chair. Bray looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, You're early."

She nodded nervously, looking at the floor.

"If i'm too early.."

Bray laughed. "No darlin', it's a happy surprise. I'm assuming you're eager to get started on our plan involving Ms. Bella."

She nodded, smiling brightly.

"Well, I guess we better get to it then."

"Brie! Get my things and meet me back at the hotel. I just have to fix my makeup."

"Yes nikki." Brie mumbled, grabbing her bags and walking towards the car.

"Oh, and cinder- bella" Nikki spat, "Make me a smoothie, and it better be perfect!"

Nikki took off towards the divas locker room, passing Bray and Elizabeth, who were hiding in the shadows of a nearby hallway.

"Are you sure this will work?" Elizabeth whispered.

Bray nodded. "We have to put fear in her. Paranoia is our best defense."

Nikki entered the locker room. She moved towards the mirror, only to stop at the sight of a small note with a rose attached to it.

"Aww John" She smiled, picking up the note and rose, being careful of the roses thorns.

"Dearest Nikki," The note began.

"Your beauty is radiant and shows through everything you do. It's a shame that beauty is as fake as your appearance. Don't lie. You're a rotten person, who hides behind her appearance. You resemble a rose. You entice with your beautiful petals, and you cut deep with your thorns. Like all roses, you deserve to be pruned."

Nikki put the note down, knowing it wasn't from John. since the letter was typed, she couldn't figure out who might have wrote it.

She rolled her eyes, figuring it was Brie, still upset by her loss at hell in a cell. She threw the rose and note in the trash and continued on to her hotel. She approached her room, smirking when she saw Brie standing outside the door.

"Did you get my smoothie?" Nikki asked.

"Yes Nikki" Brie groaned, rolling her eyes and handing her the drink.

"Ok, you can go. Don't forget to wake me tomorrow for my morning workout " Nikki waved her hand at Brie, who turned and quickly left.

Nikki swiped her key card, and opened her door, only to scream and drop the smoothie. The drink splattered on her feet and dress, but Nikki could only focus on the pile of messy roses on her bed. They were cut in half, and most of the petals were plucked from the stems.

"Brie!" Nikki screamed, Running towards her sisters room down the hall and pounding on the door. Brie opened the door, not having time to say anything before her sister grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards her room.

"Brie you have to call the police you-"

Nikki froze when she re entered her hotel room.

"What's going on Nikki?" Brie yelled at her sister, who started shaking.

The roses that were on the bed were gone, any evidence they were there in the first place disappeared.

"Umm…" Nikki stumbled around her words as she stared at the bed.

"I have to call John" she mumbled, slamming the door on her sister.

Elizabeth was back in her hotel room with John when he got the phone call.

"Nikki? What's wrong, ok, slow down, what roses?"

Elizabeth hid her smile as she listened to John try to calm Nikki down.

"Are you sure it wasn't a prank? What note?"

In the midst of their conversation, Elizabeth found time to sneak out of the room unnoticed. She made her ways to Brays room as fast as she could, only knocking once before she answered. As soon as she saw him, he threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "It's working." she whispered, her head resting against his chest. "I'm finally going to get my revenge."


	6. Chapter 6

"So how did you get those roses out of there so quick?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well" Bray started, settling down in his chair again, "Luke is faster than you think."

She nodded and sat on the bed, knowing she wouldn't get a further explanation.

"So wheres John?"

She rolled her eyes. "Comforting a shaken Bella."

Bray laughed, leaning forward in his chair, his eyes darkening slightly.

"I wish we wouldn't have to hide."

Elizabeths eyes went wide at his unexpected comment.

"John would freak out if he found out we were talking." She stuttered.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Elizabeth looked at the floor, no longer able to look into his eyes. She knew what he meant. She knew exactly.

"I'm scared. she whispered.

Brays look softened when he saw her start to tremble, the look on her face resembling the look she always had when she was with John; sadness, and fear.

"Darlin don't be scared. Nothing will happen. I will always protect you." She nodded, still looking at the ground.

"Elizabeth look at me." He said softly, moving from his chair to stand over her. He kneeled in front of her and moved her chin up with his hand. He forced her warm brown eyes to lock with his icy blue ones. With his thumb he wiped away some stray tears escaping her eyes.

"Aren't you tired of being scared?"

Her breath hitched in her throat at his question. The answer was obvious, she hated the sinking feeling of fear, but the feeling still consumed her. She now had other people to fear for, and the thought of John going after Bray made her sink further into Johns trap.

"I can't have him hurting you" was her only response.

Elizabeth didn't give him time to respond. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she left. She thinks she does love him. But Johns wrath was a powerful thing. She couldn't risk Bray getting hurt. She had to give up. She had to let John win, give up her ridiculous thought of revenge, and forget Bray.

The reality of her situation hit hard, Because Bray wanted more. He wanted a commitment, and as much as she wanted to give it to him, too much was in their way.

She fought her desire to return to Bray and returned to her hotel room instead, Where John was laying quietly in their bed. She crawled in next to him, wiping her eyes on her pillow. She let her silent cries lull her to sleep.

"_Don't lie to yourself. _

_Elizabeth was sitting alone on the floor. She was in a corner wrapped with her knees to her chest. _

"_You don't have to be scared anymore honey, let him protect you." _

"_I can't" Elizabeth stuttered "John will-" _

"_Bray is capable of protecting himself." _

_The voice interrupted. _

"_Just take his hand. Quit being scared. Go to him, don't leave things where you did." _

_Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly as more tears fell. _

"_You're right." She whispered as she let go, completely breaking down, Letting her powerful sobs shake her body. She was startled by a familiar voice. _

"_Elizabeth, look at me darlin'. Take my hand." _

_Elizabeth looked up to see Bray standing over her, with his hand outstretched. Elizabeth reached for him, her fingertips inches away from his. _

Elizabeth woke with a start. She ran a hand down her tear stained face and looked over at John, who was still sleeping soundly. She thought of the woman's voice who spoke to her, and she quietly snuck out of her stood at the foot, staring at John. Through her fear filled- mind, she was about to give up everything she wanted. She lost sight of the happiness and revenge she desired, and she wasn't going to do that again.


	7. Chapter 7

Brays point of view

She was gone. She walked out of his life. He felt like it was his fault. He was making progress but he pushed her too far. He sat in his chair, rocking back and forth slowly. He should have went after her, But he's always been told that if it's meant to be, then it will be.

He knew that fear was a powerful thing, but he didn't know that it controlled her the way it did. He closed his eyes, whispering quickly.

"Please help her see the truth. Help her see that I am what she needs."

His eyes snapped open when he heard a light tapping on the door.

Bray scowled. He was in no mood to speak with anyone, and he considered not answering the door at all. But the knocking didn't stop, and Bray eventually gave in and opened the door, his eyes going wide at the sight of Elizabeth. Her eyes were red from crying, and she was leaning against the door frame nervously. She quickly closed the distance between them, not bothering to close the door.

"I'm done being scared."

Bray had no time to react before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, and crashing her lips to his.

He was taken by surprize, but he wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss. Bray was the one who pulled away, allowing them both to catch their breath as he moved to shut the door.

He moved back to her, cradling her face in his hands.

"You will never be hurt again." He whispered.

She smiled and nodded, leaning into his touch. His hands went to her small waist, easily lifting her, moving them to the bed. He laid her down beside him, wrapping his arm around her tightly, pulling her close to him.

"You left so fast, I thought I lost you forever."

"I couldn't risk you getting hurt." she muttered, resting her head on his chest.

"And then I had this dream and-"

"Dream?" Bray questioned.

"yea" she said sitting up.

"There was this woman, and she kept telling me to trust you, that I should be with you. And then you showed up, and just as I was about to reach you, I woke up."

Bray smiled, kissing her forehead. Elizabeth didn't know it, but she helped her. She came to Elizabeth, and she helped them both.

Elizabeth reached up and kissed Bray again before slipping into a peaceful sleep, with Bray cradling her in his arms.

She woke up the next morning, Looking up at the clock that read 8 A.M. A brief feeling of fear rushed through her, Knowing that John is no doubt awake and looking for her. But that feeling washed away when she felt a pair of strong arms around her. She looked up, seeing Bray looking back at her.

"Good morning darlin'. Are you alright?"

Elizabeth nodded, moving to get of the bed. Bray wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Don't leave." He said so quietly that Elizabeth almost didn't hear it.

"I won't be gone long." She let out a shaky breath, scared of having to face John. He's going to demand to know where she was.

Bray sighed and kissed her forehead.

"And I'm assuming you'll decline the offer to have Luke or Erick escort you back to your room?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Please be careful then."

"I will be careful Bray. Don't worry."

She turned to leave when Bray called out to her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I went ahead with the plan."


	8. Chapter 8

"Where were you last night?" John questioned the moment Elizabeth walked in the door.

"Umm" Elizabeth stuttered, trying her hardest not to meet Johns gaze. "I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to disturb you, so I walked around the lobby, and then I got a bite to eat for breakfast."

John laughed humorlessly, closing the distance between them and grabbing her chin roughly, yanking it up so her eyes met his.

"If you're lying…" He trailed off, squeezing her chin tighter, until she let out a yelp of pain.

"I have people everywhere. I will find out if you're telling the truth."

"I am.." she whispered, trying to move away from his touch.

He held her for a moment before releasing his grip.

"Make yourself presentable. We have to got to the arena early today."

John had a vice like grip on her hand, practically dragging her through the hotel lobby. She looked around, desperately trying to find Bray through the many people. She finally found him, standing in the shadows. Elizabeth pulled on Johns hand, trying to stop him from moving her, and John yanked foreward, making Elizabeth stumble and almost fall. She turned back to find Bray and he was gone.

"Let's go boys, we have a show to get ready for. They all wanted us there early today." Bray stated. He was beyond furious with the way John treated Elizabeth in the lobby, and he had to distract himself, or we would lose control.

"Is Elizabeth coming with us?" Luke questioned and Bray shook his head.

"Mr. Cena took her away. Which leads me to an important question." Harper and Rowan gathered around Bray.

"Do you both like Elizabeth?" He whispered. He smiled when they nodded.

"Well then you agree when I say we must protect her?" They nodded again.

"Good. I don't want her out of our sight. Understand?" They nodded again and Bray smiled in approval.

"Good. Lets go."

"Elizabeth, stay here, I'm going to train."

She nodded at John, smiling weakly and watching him leave the locker room. She waited a few minutes, and then exited the locker room, moving to find Bray. She hurried through the backstage area, not watching where she was going, until she nearly collided with Luke Harper.

She yelped. "Luke, you scared me. Can you take me to Bray? I've been trying to find him." Luke nodded, and took off walking. She followed him to a room pretty far from the other locker rooms. He opened the door and she immediately saw Bray sitting in his chair. He stood when he saw her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, stroking her hair lightly.

"I think so. Just a car ride with John is tiring.

He pulled away to look at her.

"If it makes you feel better, Ms. Bella should should be getting our surprize soon.


End file.
